1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electrical wall boxes installed in new construction and remodeling that are dedicated to low voltage wiring systems, including Category (CAT) UPT cables, Coaxial CATV/MATV/CCTV Serial Digital, Computer Network (LAN), and low voltage control and speaker cables, encompassing telephone, computer, internet, video, low voltage lighting, and the like.
2. Prior Art
Electrical wall boxes that provide for conduit junctions to route both high and low power throughout a building are, of course, well known. Such earlier junction boxes were primarily provided for reducing incoming voltage 220 and 110 volts and routing same through circuit breakers to wall receptacles, and other power couplers through a building. Electrical cables carrying such power has generally been passed through conduits, with the conduits connected between the circuit breaker panel and individual outlet boxes, providing a hard metal or plastic covering to the electrical wiring. In recent times a proliferation of low voltage needs have come into play. Particularly in new construction it is common to run Category (CAT) UPT Cables, Coaxial CATV/MATV/CCTV/Serial Digital, Computer Network (LAN), and low voltage control and speaker cables to every room to provide telephone, cable TV, computer to multiple outlet boxes in the same room. Additionally, it is also common to provide for connection of light switches to be operated by a low voltage system. All in all, there has been an explosion in both wiring for house current and low voltage. Where it is common to position a breaker box for house current proximate to the rooms or appliances it serves, it is preferred to locate a box or boxes in a central location for all low voltage needs. To this end, the invention provides a pair of electrical boxes joined at a saddle that is to fit over a center construction stud, with the boxes to each fit in the spaces between the adjacent construction studs that can receive fasteners through the box sides passed into the stud sides. The pair of boxes are supported by nailing or screwing the saddle onto the stud, providing a rigid mounting at a center stud that, with the boxes held fast to the center stud, is further reinforced by passing fasteners through the box sides walls or plates and into the adjacent studs. Which boxes mounting is therefore substantially easier to effect than is a mounting of a single box where, with the box supported by one person, a second person has to pass fasteners through the box sides into adjacent studs. Which straddle box arrangement, additionally, allows for a use of a single cover to fit over both boxes, providing a greater range of access into the content of both boxes.